


A Daughter's Love

by Ketten_Queen13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketten_Queen13/pseuds/Ketten_Queen13
Summary: A Hunter of Artemis must help another Hunter while patching up the relationship between herself and her father figure.Is an originial work that is loosely based on Rick Riordan's universe, but before the founding of the two camps.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked at his phone, pondering what he should do. He’d gotten a friend request from an old student, one that had caused much pain to him and his bosses. He wasn’t sure if he should accept the friend request to see what the girl wanted, or ignore it, and act like he’d never seen the request.  
He glanced up, and saw a small fire, with a small shape crouched over it. The flames illuminated the person’s face, and he realised with a shock that it was the same student that had sent him the friend request.  
“Jenna?” He called, but the girl didn’t respond. She didn’t even glance up. He took another step toward the young girl, doubt worming its way into his brain. What if he was wrong?  
He looked at his phone again, then noticed that the student’s name on Facebook was Kendra Watson, and resolved to try that name.  
“Kendra?” He called, and the girl looked up. She stared at him for a moment, then winced, glancing away.  
“I’m surprised you found me. I didn’t intend to stay in Clarksburg long enough that you would have a chance to see me.” Kendra said, and he frowned.  
“What?”  
“I’m not staying here. I have a ticket for a Greyhound bus to get to Pittsburgh. I have a college in England that has agreed to take me.” Kendra said, then glanced up and smirked at his stupefied expression. “What you see before you has been years in the making. Once I moved, I resolved to get out of the mess that was my life.” Kendra paused, looking down at the flames before her. “We should go somewhere more comfortable than here.”  
“The school’s not far from here.” He said, and Kendra laughed at she stood, stretching, her body feline-like in its grace.  
“It’s almost midnight, Mr. Davidson. I do not believe the school would be a good place to go.” Kendra said, and Mr. Davidson flushed, glancing down. “I apologise. I suppose that was rather rude.”  
“You’re alright. God knows I deserved it. I should’ve realised the time.”  
“Do not put yourself down. You are greater than you believe. We all are.” Kendra whispered, brushing past him. “I know a place we can go for a time, but only if you don’t mind a little bit of mould.”  
“Where is this place?”  
“It’s my old address, Mr. Davidson. 307 Milford Street.” Kendra said, glancing back at her old teacher. “Are you coming or not? It’s neutral ground, as neither of us have been there while in the company of the other.”  
“And if what you told me seventh grade was the truth? The memories that lie in wait for you could overwhelm you.” Mr. Davidson said with concern colouring his voice, his brow drawn together. Kendra merely smiled, though it was a cruel, bland smile, worse than the evilest smile she could given the counsellor.  
“My mind is my own. I control what I think about, not my surroundings.” Kendra said, and Mr. Davidson nodded, fully believing her. “Shall we go? We can either walk or drive, provided you have a car nearby.”  
“Let us go. I don’t have a car, otherwise I’d have been driving, instead of walking tonight.”   
“Of course. I suppose I should’ve realised that, hm?” Kendra said, then jumped onto the closed lid of a dumpster. “Give me just a moment, will you? I have a few bags to rescue from tomorrow morning’s trash pickup.”  
She disappeared into the dumpster for a moment, then came out with a bookbag and two reusable shopping bags packed full of things.  
“I would apologise for having so many things, but, as it stands, this is the least amount of things I’ve owned at any one time.” Kendra said with a sardonic smile, and Mr. Davidson stared at her, surprised in the young girl’s change. When he’d last seen her, she was a lost soul, searching for her place in the world. Now, she was cold, as if she’d found her place, then realised she wasn’t welcome there.  
“What happened?” Mr. Davidson asked, suddenly curious about the event that had caused the student to become who she was now. Kendra turned to him in surprise, then smirked, understanding making her eyes shine suddenly.  
“I realised that my view of the world was incorrect. So, I changed it. In doing so, my character changed. Is that so bad?”  
“It can be. People can change for better, or for worse, filia mea.” He was positive she wouldn’t be able to translate the words he had spoken, but she surprised him.  
“That jest is in poor taste, Mr. Davidson. Unless you wish to cause me great pain, do not repeat it.” Kendra ordered, glancing back at the counsellor, a single eyebrow raised, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she caught sight of his surprised expression.  
“Yes, Mr. Davidson. I understand Latin. And like I said, don’t make a joke such as that unless you are deliberately attempting to hurt me.” Kendra said, then hitched her bags higher onto her arms, and set off walking, obviously still familiar with the layout of Clarksburg.  
Mr. Davidson hurried after her, staying quiet. Questions whirled through his head, ranging from why his former student was back in Clarksburg, after supposedly moving to Huntington, all the way in Cabell County, to where she learned Latin.  
The two came upon Kendra’s old house fairly quickly, and Kendra stared in horror at the place. The grass was long, the paint peeling off the house, and the windows boarded up.  
“What the hell happened to this place?” Kendra asked, and Mr. Rieser shrugged.  
“I honestly have no idea. I haven’t seen this place except in passing as it is.” Mr. Davidson said and Kendra nodded.  
“Well. I guess it’s domum dulce domum.” Kendra said, then smirked. “I suppose you know what that means?”  
“Home sweet home.” Mr. Davidson said automatically, then realised what he’d done. “I took a Latin class in college.”  
“No need to get defensive, Mr. Davidson. I’m not going to attack you for understanding what I said.” Kendra said with a small smile. “In fact, it’s refreshing to know someone understands me when I speak in that language.”  
“I feel similarly. Not many of my colleagues understand the language.” Mr. Davidson said, then turned towards his former student. “Am I allowed to ask questions now?”  
“I suppose you can. I’ll answer as best as I can.” Kendra said as she opened the front door. “Come on in. It’s quiet enough inside.”  
The counsellor hurried inside, then set up his phone, so that the flashlight was on.  
“Alright. My first question: did you even move?”  
Kendra laughed as she sank to the floor, the first true emotion that Mr. Rieser had seen since that first glimpse of the young girl. Her short brown hair was tossed back as she leaned against the wall, an almost blinding smile lighting up her features. The light emitted from Mr. Davidson’s phone caused Kendra’s eyes to glow a burnished gold, and the counsellor realised for the first time that Kendra wasn’t wearing glasses.  
“Yes, I moved. My mum and I went down to Huntington, down in Cabell County. I attended Huntington High School, and I passed through the ninth and tenth grade.” Kendra said with a small smile. “What’s next?”  
“Why did you come back?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra’s smile vanished.  
“Because it was necessary.” She said, then swallowed, and looked away for a moment before looking at Mr. Davidson again. “Next one.”  
“Your eyes.”  
“My contacts? My mum was nice enough to help me get my eyes fixed. The contacts, however, were bought in secret, with my own money, to attempt to throw anyone off who may have recognised me. As you yourself demonstrated, I’m still recognisable, yet I no longer respond to my old name.” Kendra said with a sardonic smirk, and Mr. Davidson smiled slightly.  
“Alright. Why the name change?” He asked, and Kendra smirked again.  
“It was necessary.” Kendra said, then tilted her head. “Next.”  
“How was life in Huntington?”  
“Life down there was okay, I suppose. I went to school, attended NS four days a week, and that was that. I hung out with my mum and brother, did what I needed for school, and, in the summer, attended UB.” Kendra said, her tone almost wistful. Mr. Davidson nodded, fitting this new information and observations into his mind.  
“I suppose that’s all my questions, save for why you came back here, instead of making straight for Pittsburgh.” Mr. Davidson said with a shrug of his shoulders, obviously satisfied.  
“I came back because I was hoping to find assistance. I needed a place to stay briefly. I have unfinished business here.” Kendra said with another sardonic smile, and Mr. Davidson froze, surprised.  
“Wait, what happened to you? You used to be so…. Positive. What happened to change that?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra laughed. This laugh wasn’t like the one that had preceded it; that one had been full of mirth and positivity, this one was full of surprise, and it was more mocking than the last.  
“Don’t you know? After all, it was you.”


	2. Chapter Two

     “What do you mean?” He asked, and Kendra laughed that mocking laugh again, shaking her head.

     “What I mean, my dear adar, is that you are what happened to me, what caused my view of the world that we live in to change. Not to mention other things, but you were the one to start the change.” Kendra said, her surprised smile still gracing her lips.

     “What did I do? What does a-dare mean? What are you talking about?” The questions tumbled from Mr. Davidson's numb lips as water might fall from a loosened faucet.

     “You left. I trusted you, and you tore my heart out, pater!” Kendra nearly shrieked, flying to her feet in her sudden bout of anger. Mr. Davidson automatically took a step back, surprised at the sudden emotion that had seeped through the cracks of Kendra’s composure, exposing her for what she truly was.

     “You see me as a father…” Mr. Davidson whispered, and Kendra laughed, spinning around in her insanity, arms spread out to either side of her.

     “Yes. I always have. I admired you, wanted to be like you, act like you. But, you left me, and made me even more determined to be my own person, instead of yet another imitation of someone who is undeserving of such a faithful follower.” Kendra hissed, turning on Mr. Davidson. “I do not care that you now see me as a filia, for the damage is done.”

     “I didn’t know, Jenna. How was I supposed to? You never tried to tell me!” Mr. Davidson suddenly whispered, his head hanging in his guilt. “I know this will change nothing, but….. Paenitet me, filia mea. Quid aliquem defraudiva reddo tibi per viam, quam pluribus unum.”

     Kendra whirled on her old counsellor, tears suddenly coursing down her face.

     “You apologise, but how do I know you mean it? You say you have wronged me in more ways than one? You’re right in that respect. You were too cowardly to find me, seek me out and ask for the truth from my lips. Instead, you believed what another said about me, and judged me because of her, instead of taking what you knew about me, and judging me from that.” Kendra whispered, her tone beginning harsh and cruel, and fading into a pained, hoarse whisper that betrayed her emotions.

     Mr. Davidson stayed the way he was, unsure of what to do now. Kendra stepped outside, leaving the counsellor to himself. He soon stood and followed the young girl, only to find her kneeling in the front yard, her head bowed. He watched her for a few moments, then went and knelt next to her.

     “I apologise. I know that what I did was inexcusable, since I could’ve sought you out, yet didn’t. That’s my fault, and it takes away any right I might have had to call you filia. I only ask that you give me one last chance.” Mr. Davidson whispered, and Kendra nodded, her eyes still closed.

     “I forgave you a long time ago. That doesn’t change the fact that the pain will remain for a long time after.” Kendra whispered back, keeping her head bowed. “Now, give me a moment. I’m trying to listen.”

     Mr. Davidson frowned at this, but let her be. He waited, then noticed that Kendra was almost glowing in the moonlight.

     “My dear Hunter. I was starting to worry about you.” The voice was undoubtedly feminine, but it had an underlying beauty to it. There was sadness, and joy coursing through the voice, and yet there was also a hint of cruelty woven through it out.

     “My lady. I apologise for causing you to worry. That was not my intention.” Kendra replied, finally opening her eyes and looking up. Mr. Davidson followed her gaze, and was surprised to see a young woman standing there.

     She was beautiful in the way the moon was beautiful on a clear, starry night. She had long, blonde hair, deep silver eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a hunter’s garb, although there were a few alterations, mostly to fit the sword on her hip, and to accommodate for the quiver which rested on her other hip.

     “You needn’t apologise, my dear girl. Just remember who you are, and let no man command you.” The woman said, looking at Mr. Davidson with a meaningful look. Kendra laughed.

     “My lady, he does not command me. I am yours to command, and yours alone.” Kendra said, and the woman nodded.

     “I am glad to hear it. You are a wonderful asset to the Hunters, and I would hate to lose you to a man.” The woman said, and Mr. Davidson hesitantly spoke.

     “May I ask whom you are? I do not mean to be rude, it is just, I am extremely confused as to what is going on here.” Mr. Davidson said, trying to be as courteous as possible.

     “Mr. Davidson, meet my liege lord. This is the woman to whom I swore my undying fealty, whom I shall serve until the end of time, lest I be cut down in battle.” Kendra said, but Mr. Davidson only frowned.

     “My name is Artemis, young man. I advise you to watch your tongue, too, especially since you will be accompanying my young Hunter, and you two will be forced to collaborate with the Amazons.” The woman said, and Mr. Davidson frowned.

     “Stay quiet. I’ll explain all afterwards.” Kendra said, then stood slowly, stretching in her feline way. “Now, my lady, could you be so kind as to tell me what my newest job is?”

     “I need you to find the demigod who’s name is Alice Tajkins. She is in grave danger. I wish to offer her a place within the Hunters, but my offer will be in vain should she die.” Artemis said, then walked closer to Kendra. “I know that you still suffer everyday because of what this man,” Artemis pointed at Mr. Davidson, “did, but I want you to do this; I know you are strong enough, even if you yourself do not know it.”

     “I cannot argue against you, my lady, especially when there is a potential Hunter’s life at stake, I will do what I must, even if it means working with the man who destroyed who I was.” Kendra vowed, and Artemis nodded.

     “I am glad to hear that, my girl. Go first to the Amazons. They will be able to help you figure out where Ms. Alice is currently.” Artemis said, then disappeared with a soft light.

     “The Amazons. I should’ve known we would have to go through there.” Kendra said as she hurried back into the house, Mr. Davidson following her. “I don’t know what we’ll need though… This is going to be difficult.”

     “What are you talking about?” Mr. Davidson asked timidly, and Kendra smiled as she rifled through her things.

     “My liege told me what needs to be done. I intend to do it.”

     “She also said I was to accompany you, though I know nothing of your mission.”

     “Lady Artemis did not send you away so that she could give me my instructions. You heard her just as I did. We must journey to an Amazon base and collaborate with them. However, when we get there, you must let me lead. If you refuse to do so your life may become forfeit.” Kendra said, picking up her bags. “We need to get going. Dawn will soon be upon us.”

     “Why must I accompany you, though? What is the purpose?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra shrugged.

     “I do not know myself, adar. Her reasons are sound, though. She isn’t the type to put a mortal in danger, lest there is good reason.” Kendra said.

     Mr. Davidson looked at Kendra, “What do you mean mortal?”

     “All will be explained in due time. Right now, we need to go. The Stealey bus will be coming up the street any moment now.” Kendra said as she looked at the time. Mr. Davidson nodded, then silently took the two shopping bags from his former student and hurried out after her. The Stealey route bus had just gone up the street as the unlikely duo exited the former home of the younger of the two.

     Kendra smiled. “It’s Patricia. This should be fun.”

     “Won’t we have to wait until the next run?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra shook her head.

     “The route of this particular bus makes it come back around, turning on to North Street, which allows us to catch it there, rather than wait for another hour. Time is precious when a fellow Hunter is in danger. I only wish the Lady of the Moon would’ve told me what danger this Alice is in. Then, I could adequately plan, but, with the way it is, I cannot. Which means we must hurry, and hope that we can make it in time to save her.” Kendra said, then, glancing both ways, hurried across the street, the counsellor hurrying after her.

     “Will you explain everything to me yet?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra smirked.

     “Not quite yet, adar. We have a way to go before we are safe enough that I can explain my history to you without fear of attacks.” Kendra said, and Mr. Davidson started, recognising the strange title that Kendra had bestowed upon him.

     “Can you answer me one question?”

     “Depends on the nature of the question.”

     “What does adar mean?”

     “It’s Elvish, of the Qwenyan dialect. It means father. Another conjunction of it is ada, but Adar is the conjunction I use most often.” Kendra said, then glanced back at him. “Hurry. We haven’t much time.”

     Mr. Davidson hurried after his young companion, his mind awhirl yet again. He didn’t know what to make of the girl who was once more of a scholar than a warrior and now was more of a warrior than a scholar.

     The two stood at the corner of Duff Street and North Street for only two minutes when the Stealey bus pulled up to them. Mr. Davidson got on first, and dropped the dollar that Kendra had given him into the money box, hurrying into a seat. Kendra climbed on after him, ignoring the bus driver’s cry of surprise, and calmly walked back to where the counsellor sat, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

     “What’s wrong?” Kendra asked quietly, and Mr. Davidson sighed.

     “Don’t you think what you’re doing is a little cruel?” He asked, and Kendra frowned.

     “I’m sure I don’t know to what you’re alluding.” Kendra replied, and Mr. Davidson sighed,

     “Don’t you think it’s a little cruel to come back to Clarksburg with only the lack of glasses and a haircut to disguise who you really are, and to expect anyone to recognise you, or to want to know who you are? They recognise you, as I’m sure you’re well aware. Why not say something comforting to them?”

     “Before the day is done, the incident will have slipped her mind. She will remember nothing of her encounter with me.” Kendra said, and Mr. Davidson frowned.

     “If that is true, how do I remember you?” Mr. Davidson asked, and Kendra smiled slightly.

     “Because you held onto the memory of me.” Kendra whispered, her voice suddenly raw.


End file.
